


Aliens and Monsters and Other Weird Stuff

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Does Peggy Carter believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?





	

“Will you look at that?” 

Peggy slapped down the front section of the _Washington Post_ , which had a banner headline screaming: ‘Saucer Outran Jet, Pilot Reveals’. 

She snorted out a laugh. “No one believes there are flying saucers.”

Daniel looked up from the sports section. “Peggy, considering everything we have seen over the years, you question alien life?”

She looked at her husband, surprised. “Don’t tell me you think the Loch Ness Monster is real, too.”

“Can’t prove it isn’t,” he replied with a shrug.

She scoffed. “Really, Daniel!”

“What? There are so many unknowns out there, so many questions that need answering. Who knows? Maybe in 40 or 50 years, the government will have a department investigating this stuff.”

She laughed. “What, the department of aliens and monsters and other weird stuff?”

“Yeah, though that doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue. I’m sure they’ll shorten it to an acronym of some sort.”

Peggy picked up the paper again, opening it to page two. She then put the paper down and looked at him, a slight scowl knitting her brow.

“Daniel, do really think the government would spend money looking for the answer to if there is life outside of this planet or a monster in a Scottish loch?”

He put down his paper. “Why not? The answers are there. You just have to know where to look.”

She pondered the thought, then shook her head. “I've married a madman.”

“You're just now figuring that out?”

She smiled. “And I'm in love with a madman. What does that say about me?”

“That you have great taste in mad men.”

Her smile widened as she looked down at the paper again. A government department looking into aliens and monsters, indeed. That would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> The headline in the fic appeared on the front page of the Washington Post on July 28, 1952.


End file.
